Lingkaran Setan
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Athrun Zala tak bisa menerima kenyataan Freedom telah hancur. Dia tak bisa menerima fakta sahabatnya tiada. Sekali lagi dia terbelenggu lingkaran setan. Hingga teriakan Cagalli kala itu merasuki akalnya. Dan hei, Shinn Asuka memiliki alasan lain mengapa dia berambisi menghabisi Freedom dari muka bumi. / modified canon / untuk #TAKABURC


**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Gundam Seed/Destiny – Sunrise, Bandai_**

 ** _Warning:_** untuk #TAKABURC, berkolaborasi buta dengan _**deelanerth** as a starter, _ dan saya sendiri sebagai _finisher. **modified canon** (sekitar phase 35+, Gundam Seed Destiny (bukan remaster)) _

_(A/N selengkapnya di bawah)_

 **Summary:** Athrun Zala tak bisa menerima kenyataan Freedom telah hancur. Dia tak bisa menerima fakta sahabatnya tiada. Sekali lagi dia terbelenggu lingkaran setan. Hingga teriakan Cagalli kala itu merasuki akalnya. Teriakan akan _Membunuh karena seseorang dibunuh. Dibunuh karena dia membunuh. Kau pikir perdamaian akan dapat dicapai dengan itu?!_ Dan hei, Shinn Asuka memiliki alasan lain mengapa dia berambisi menghabisi Freedom dari muka bumi.

* * *

 _Lingkaran Setan_

 _by_

 _deelanerth, shigatsu-s_

 _(Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Geretan gigi sayup-sayup terdengar. Dua bentukan sel _ameloblast_ saling beradu timbulkan geretak. Geram tertahan pun mengikuti sesudahnya. Kemudian gaung pukulan dinding menyusul–serta isak tangis yang mengawal. Isak tangis yang tertahan. Isak tangis yang diusahakan meluncur dengan sangat pelan. Namun sakit hati yang mengarak di dada sang empunya, membuatnya tak kuasa meredam.

Duka kehilangan orang yang dia sayang, melalapnya dalam.

Pemuda itu berbalutkan seragam prajurit ZAFT. Dia seharusnya senang dengan kabar yang tengah merebak dengan cepat seantero PLANT. Kemenangan ZGMF-X56S Impulse atas Freedom yang seharusnya prajurit ZAFT rayakan dengan sengaja dia lewatkan. Tidak. Dia tak bahagia sedikit pun atas aksi Shinn Asuka. Dia tak memuji sedikit pun meski pemuda itu berhasil tumbangkan _mobile suit_ dan _crew_ yang mengayominya.

Bagaimana dia bisa? Bagaimana dia mungkin berbahagia? Yang rekannya bunuh adalah sahabatnya! Yang anak kecil itu hancurkan adalah rumah keduanya! Persetan dengan hingar bingar suka cita para pasukan ZAFT. Alih-alih, nestapalah yang melalap jiwa si pemilik surai sekelam malam.

Netra hijau jamrud bergetar. Tubuh sempurna berseragam merah pun demikian. Pemuda yang selalu tegar itu tampak depresi dalam kesendiriannya. Bibir dia gigit kuat, bahkan taring merobek permukaan–yang diabaikan. Tayangan peperangan berputar tanpa henti di benaknya. Momen Freedom meledak terulang, terulang, dan terulang lagi. Air mata menganak sungai. Tangis tak kuasa terurai.

Dia tengah menyesal kini. Dia meninggalkan ORB untuk melindungi dua kembar yang sangat berarti. Dia memasuki kancah pertempuran dan berpihak pada ZAFT dengan harapan akan damaikan lagi persiteruan yang meledak; yang telah mengancam ketentraman abadi.

Tapi apa buah yang justru dia dapat?

Satu yang utama–

–adalah _k_ _ematian_.

Kematian sahabat yang seharusnya dia lindungi. Bersamaan dengan kehancuran kapal perang yang berjalan bersamanya saat tragedi Genesis terjadi.

"Kira … Kira…," sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir mantan pilot Aegis di sela-sela tangisnya. Dia panggil nama sahabatnya berulang bak nama itu mantra. Dia ucap empat huruf itu tanpa henti dengan harapan semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi takdir terlanjur nyata terjadi. Kira Yamato, sahabatnya, telah meledak bersama Freedom yang ia sayangi.

Sebuah senyum miring derita merekah di bibirnya, sang penyandang nama Zala. Pertemuan terakhir dengan Kira tertayang dalam angan. Sesal dan tanya bercongkol di dada. Kenapa Kira Yamato? Apa karena dia terlalu patetis? Apa benar keputusan yang ia ambil? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Komandan tempo hari? Ironi ... dia sungguh merasa ini ironi. Kejadian salah langkah dia ulangi lagi.

Kali kedua, Kira Yamato pergi untuk mati.

Kini untuk selamanya ….

Ketukan di pintu kamar membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu terlonjak dalam lamunannya. Segera ia menegakkan tubuh, berjalan ke wastafel terdekat, kemudian mengusap air mata; memastikan guratan kacau itu tak begitu kentara, sebelum ia berkata, "Sebentar," dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun begitu pintu dibuka … sungguh, pintu itu ingin ia tutup segera.

"Hei, kau tak kelihatan di pesta dan aku datang untuk menyeretmu," melambaikan tangan dan rekahkan seringai licik bak habis menang taruhan, si pendatang itu menyapa kala dua netra bersua. Decakan lidah serta merta terbentuk sebagai balasan.

Jujur saja, dari sekian banyak deretan tentara yang berada di markas ZAFT, yang paling tidak ingin Athrun Zala temui adalah anak ini. Anak temperamental yang emosinya belum stabil … si pembunuh Kira … orang yang membuatAthrun harus mengerahkan kesabaran ekstra untuk menahan tangannya dari gerakan menggampar. Hanya saja–

"Kau diam? Ah, aku tahu. Kau masih menyesali kematian pilot Freedom itu, huh? Aku tak akan meminta maaf padamu, kaudengar? Dia pantas macam di—hei!"

–kesabaran ekstra yang dimiliki Athrun itu tidak akan berlaku saat ini.

Dengan sekali gerakan Athrun Zala meraih lalu mencengkram baju seragam pemuda di hadapannya segera sebelum cerca dia dengar. Dengan cepat dia bawa tubuh itu ke dalam kamar, Athrun lempar badan yang lebih kecil itu ke atas ranjang, dan mengunci pintu dalam interval waktu yang sama. Sejurus berikutnya, di balik surai biru yang menjuntai–membuat bayangan di balik iris hijau itu menggelap, Athrun menatap si raven tajam.

Otaknya berteriak 'Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh!' Aura yang dia keluarkan pun telah isyaratkan apa yang tubuhnya inginkan. Gelap dan penuh dendam. Benci dan keinginan mencincang—begitu yang hasratnya perintahkan. Terlebih pada pemuda tak tahu diuntung yang tengah tersungkur di atas kasur; Shinn Asuka.

"Kau membunuh Kira," ucapnya dengan suara rendah. Athrun berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang tanpa lepaskan pagutan mata. Dia ambil pisau lipat di atas meja dalam proses, sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau tak berhak membunuhnya, kautahu!" geram Athrun seraya menghunuskan pisau sementara Shinn membeliakkan mata melihat si benda tajam yang mengilat tertempa cahaya.

"Hei Athrun! Kau ZAFT. Aku ZAFT. Dia musuh, brengsek! Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan musuhmu, hah?!" mengetahui ancaman datang, Shinn merubah posisi. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, siap berkelahi.

"DIAM! Kau tak tahu apa pun tentang Kira! Meski musuh dia—,"

"Kira. Kira. Kira. Kira! Tak bisakah kau berhenti sebutkan namanya?! Orang itu membunuh keluargaku! Dia membunuh Stellar! Pembunuh harus siap dibunuh!"

Seringai merekah di wajah Athrun. _Seed_ terpecah begitu kalimat Shinn terucap. Katakan dia gila, dia tak akan masalah. Ya. Dia sudah melepaskan akal warasnya sedari tadi. Salahkan Shinn untuk ini. Kalau saja anak itu dapat menahan mulutnya yang seperti belati, singa yang baru saja bangun tak mungkin jadi mengaum keji.

Terlebih ucapannya baru saja … pembunuh, huh?

Cepat, Athrun menerjang Shinn. Tinjunya melayang sebagai awalan. Lelaki bermakota hitam itu sukses mengelak. Dia tepiskan serangan sebelum berguling di atas ranjang ke lain sisi guna menghindar. Namun Athrun tak begitu saja menyerah.

Pria muda itu bertumpu dengan tangan, memutar kakinya dan menendang Shinn tepat sebelum anak itu sukses meraih keseimbangan badan. Akibatnya, Shinn Asuka tergulung jatuh, lalu membentur kaki meja.

Shinn mengalami benturan yang cukup kuat di kepala hingga membuat pemuda itu mengerang sakit dan lupa untuk berkilah. Menggunakan kesempatan itu, Athrun menindihnya. Mata pisau dia tempelkan tepat di atas urat nadi leher Shinn yang menyembul.

"Kau membunuh Kira. Kau pembunuh. Maka jika aku membunuhmu itu tidak—"

" _Membunuh karena seseorang dibunuh. Dibunuh karena dia membunuh. Kau pikir perdamaian akan dapat dicapai dengan itu?!_ _"_

—teriakan Cagalli menggaung di telinganya hingga membuat gerak dan ucapan Athrun terhenti seketika. Hijau pun membulat, ingatan lampau menyeruak.

" _Apa dengan aku membunuhnya Tolle akan hidup kembali?!"_

Lagi, teriakan masa lalu terdengar memantul dalam gendang telinga. Kali ini suara _CIC_ Archangel. Miriallia Haw. Lingkaran setan tragedi perang pertama terangkat, seakan Athrun melihat skena peristiwa dua tahun lalu di depan matanya tepat.

 _Kira membunuh Nicol, Athrun membunuh Tolle dan berujung mereka saling membunuh. Tidakkah_ _kali_ _ini … sama?_

Athrun melepaskan genggaman pada pisau di tangan. Bilahnya yang tadi bak orang kesetanan kini kembali pada warna semula. Desahan dia buang seiring dia berdiri. Putra tunggal Patrick Zala itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang dengan gontai. Athrun pun duduk di sana. Kepala menunduk. Sepuluh jari saling tertaut.

 _Apa yang hendak ia lakukan barusan?_

Shinn kebingungan. Dia mengernyit tak suka, namun di saat bersamaan dia pun lega. Pelan, dia bangkit dari jatuhnya. Masih dalam tatapan mengawasi dan heran, dia tak lepaskan pandangnya dari sang veteran.

"Ini sama. Lingkaran setan ini … apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu … semua sama."

"Hah?" adalah respon yang bisa Shinn ucapkan atas perkataan Athrun yang tiba-tiba. Dia tak paham, dia tak mengerti.

Athrun Zala meracau.

"Aku dan Kira pun demikian. Dua tahun yang lalu …. Membunuh kemudian dibunuh, dibunuh karena membunuh."

Decakan tak Shinn usahakan untuk dia tahan kala nama Kira terucap. Raut tak suka terbentuk di wajahnya yang kokoh.

"Dulu aku dan Kira … pada Kira ak—,"

Shinn Asuka masih belum dapat mencerna, kondisi Athrun Zala yang sekarang adalah baru baginya.

Dari segalanya yang mengabur, Shinn paling tak suka nama sang pilot Freedom tertutur.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengucap namanya, Athrun Zala?"

Atensi Athrun teralih. Tak pelak Shinn kini menjadi objek fokus mata Athrun yang mengamati. Bayangan Kira seketika menjadi seorang pemuda yang menatapnya benci. Shinn meminta penjelasan dalam diam, ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum kembali angkat bicara, "Berhenti menceritakan orang mati! Aku ada di sini. Aku bisa menggantikannya. Kalau kaumau …,"

Menggantikan Kira? Apa dia sekarang terobsesi menjadi orang yang paling berpengaruh untuk diri Athrun?

Tak ada suara lagi selain tawa derita yang memecah udara. Jelas, itu milik Athrun. Shinn hanya mampu tertegun, hatinya luar biasa ngilu. Penolakan yang nyata dari hati sang prajurit ZAFT yang transparan. Betapa Shinn perlu menebalkan telinga pada kalimat Athrun berikutnya yang tak kalah menyakitkan.

"Kau menggantikan Kira? Jangan bercanda!" _Anak ini benar-benar sombong!_ "Kaupikir kau sudah menjadi dewa karena kemampuanmu, Shinn? Kau terlalu tinggi hati!" vonis Athun pada Shinn. Nada yang terdengar tinggi, mengalahkan gemuruh sayup-sayup terdengar di balik jendela tinggi.

Sedetik kemudian, Shinn bangkit dan berpijak pada kedua kakinya penuh. Jantungnya berdegup gaduh. Ia membuat dinding imajiner untuk membendung emosi, berefek pada gemeletuk pada gigi dan tangan bagian dalam yang memerah akibat kuku-kuku yang sengaja diimpit.

Seperti bom waktu, Shinn bisa saja meledak kapan saja ...

Athrun mendongak, kedua netra yang sengit saling beradu ibarat pedang yang saling menikam. Tak ada interupsi dari Shinn yang terlihat kesal, maka Athrun kembali mengutarakan suara di kepalanya–tak kalah menusuk dari sebelumnya. "Dan sekarang ... kau merasa berhak untuk memutuskan siapa yang mati dan tidak hanya gara-gara dia melukai orang terdekatmu? Kira tak pernah melakukan hal itu, Shinn!"

Duka. Luka lama. Dendam di masa lalunya. Athrun berhasil mengorek harga diri Shinn hanya dengan satu kalimat yang berhasil ia lafal sedingin udara sebelum hujan tiba. Shinn Asuka naik pitam. Satu pedang yang dia sembunyikan, sengaja dihunuskan sebagai balasan.

"Kaubilang hanya?! Sadarlah, Athrun Zala! Jika pertanyaan yang kaukeluarkan barusan begitu penting kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri? Paling tidak aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan! Aku percaya dengan tujuanku dan ZAFT!"

Satu hujaman, kepercayaan diri yang menghilang. Keduanya sama-sama mengangkat kenangan buruk di masa lampau sebagai tameng utama. Menjadikan satu hal yang keluar dari kotak ingatannya, Patrick Zala ...

 _Pasukan kita sedang berjuang pada satu hal, kemenangan! Apapun yang terjadi pasti mereka sudah bersiap untuk membayar risikonya!_

Ayahnya dulu adalah abdi negara―dan dia dituntut sebagai hal yang sama. Patrick terempas dendam, begitu pula dengan ia. Tapi Kira yang datang telah membuyarkan semua rencana. Selama itu pula Athrun harus melawan gejolak di dada.

Kebenaran semakin mengabur, akhir perang yang tak dapat diukur. Satu per satu jiwa gugur, Athrun bingung harus memilih pihak mana dari semua tangan yang terulur.

Tak ada sanggahan dari Athrun, mulut tajam Shinn masih menghujam pikiran.

"Tidak sepertimu, brengsek. Lihat dirimu yang payah, kau adalah prajurit ZAFT tapi kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan kaummu sendiri!''

Shinn mencecar, mengorek kecacatan hatinya. Ia merasa hina. Bukankah dia tak lebih dari kutu loncat belaka?

Semua ... ini semua ... semua bukan salahnya! Dia hanya terjebak di lingkaran setan! Yang putra Zala inginkan hanyalah perdamaian, tapi kenapa selalu berakhir dengan demikian―tujuan yang memudar, berasap menjadi angan. Perang kali ini adalah kesalahan yang terulang.

 _Kenapa bisa?_

Padahal seseorang telah mengingatkannya.

Tidak adakah jalan untuk menghancurkan lingkaran setan ini? Semakin jauh, Athrun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ...," suara Athrun yang bahkan terdengar lemah untuk telinganya sendiri. Athrun kemudian berdiri. Menguatkan hati agar bisa menyangkal–baik itu perkataan Shinn, atau si suara hati. "Tidak, Shinn! Kau ... kau hanya akan mengulangi kesalahanku! Kesalahan yang dulu dan sekarang!"

Adu mulut ini membuatnya frustrasi.

Lagi, dia mengingat orang-orang yang pernah berbicara tentangnya soal perdamaian. Lacus pernah bertanya, " _Apa yang kaupercaya? Apa yang sedang kauperjuangkan? Apa hanya untuk medali semata? Atau untuk memenuhi perintah ayahmu?_ " Mata biru Lacus Clyne yang menelanjanginya, tak akan pernah ia lupa seumur hidupnya–benar, itu kalimat-kalimat yang mampu mengobrak-abrik hatinya di perang pertama.

"Apa tujuanmu, Shinn? Kesenangan pribadi? Medali? Kematian keluargamu hanya alasan untuk menghancurkan mereka yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya!"

Harusnya Shinn juga sama ...

Tentu, lidah sang _ace_ dari tim yang dikomandani oleh Talia Gladys kini menjadi kelu, kerongkongannya sempat tercekat, tapi itu masih belum mampu mengetuk hati Shinn yang terlanjur dipenuhi dendam teramat sangat.

Shinn Asuka melawan, dengan cara tertawa yang sama seperti Athrun sebelumnya. Getir. Lalu mendecih, tak begitu peduli pada apa yang Athrun pikir. "Karena aku memegang teguh apa yang aku percayai Athrun–," meski pilu dihatinya tak dipungkiri setiap memori akan kedua orang tua dan adiknya tersayang tampil kembali. Sakit hati yang tak akan pernah pulih ... "–aku tidak peduli jika itu dimatamu adalah salah, atau bahkan di mata dunia―aku tidak peduli! Aku percaya dengan apa yang aku perjuangkan sekarang. Bukankah Kira sama saja!?"

Sekali lagi kemarahan Athrun menyeruak. Nama Kira Yamato dilidah Shinn Asuka yang tak pernah terdengar tepat, membuat Athrun memangkas jarak.

Shinn didekati, dengan hati yang terbakar api. Semua akibat kata-kata si anak bengis tak tahu diri.

Kerah seragam kebanggaan ditarik, tapi bibir Shinn masih bertahan untuk mengurva―tersenyum kecut. Kendatipun tubuh Shinn merinding ketika melihat pupil Athrun yang mengecil terlihat jelas―sangat jelas–seakan mampu menyedot jiwa dan tubuhnya dalam sekejap.

Dan Athrun masih bersikeras.

"Kau tidak sama dengan Kira, Shinn Asuka. Tidak sama!"

Kata-kata yang menghina. Shinn tak terima, di lain sisi ia tak percaya bahwa si pembunuh Stellar adalah orang yang sangat mempengaruhi mentornya. Apa yang Kira Yamato miliki yang tidak ada padanya? Shinn yakin ini hanya masalah kepercayaan belaka, di mana mereka sama-sama terjun langsung ke dalam kubangan dosa perang dan saling membuktikan siapa yang benar. Maka ia tak gentar. Sang Komandan tak inginkan dirinya, membuat ia tak kuasa durhaka.

"Kau yang bodoh, Athrun. Termakan olehnya," keping bak darah menggumpal tajam menusuk. Desisan keluar di sela-sela giginya yang bergemeletuk, menyiratkan kecemburuan yang membusuk. "Aku rasa aku butuh membunuh Kira dan orang-orang yang sepertinya yang sudah meracuni pikiranmu! Aku bersumpah ... akan membunuh mereka."

 _Bunuh–_

–adalah satu kata yang rawan bagi hati Athrun. Bak kunci yang dapat membuka sel-sel pengingat di otaknya yang kacau. Entitas-entitas yang pernah ia miliki dan sudah pergi muncul kembali. Dengan kata-kata yang mereka pernah lontarkan sebelum mati. Atau pula orang-orang yang dia percayai baru-baru ini.

Keras, kedua kepala sekelam malam saling bertubrukan–tidak, Athrun yang sengaja menghantam kepala Shinn dengan kepalanya sendiri. Sakit sungguh amat terasa, tapi ia tak peduli.

Kaki Athrun sempat oleng sedangkan Shinn jatuh pada punggungnya. Pria muda itu menatap Athrun penuh derita. Dari sudut pandang Shinn yang kesakitan Athrun nampak menjulang. _Seed_ Athrun tak lagi aktif, kedua batuan hijau itu nampak normal seperti sejatinya.

Oh, tapi tunggu―sulung Asuka telah keliru.

Jika dua hijau normal milik Athrun lazimnya nampak seperti air danau yang tak beriak; pekat dan alami, maka di detik ini mereka berubah menjadi hutan dengan gelap yang tak tertandingi.

Insting Shinn mengatakan bahwa setelah ini bukanlah hal yang baik yang akan menimpanya.

Shinn Asuka ketakutan seketika.

Telinga Athrun berdengung, suara-suara dari masa lalu seakan berkabung. Lalu teriakan sang ayahanda yang dipenuhi kebencian tak berujung. Yang lain menertawainya si pengkhianat dua negara. Atau Cagalli yang tengah menatapnya kecewa.

Lagi, gaungan itu menghampiri. Di peristiwa yang sama, setelah kematian Kira. Lalu milik orang yang berbeda–

" _Aku rasa aku butuh membunuh Kira dan orang-orang yang sepertinya yang sudah meracuni pikiranmu! Aku bersumpah ... akan membunuh mereka."_

–dia masih ada dihadapannya.

Sesak, seakan ada ilusi tangan yang mencengkeram si jantung. Kemudian muncul bayangan kematian pada orang-orang terkasih di tangan si anak tak diuntung. Kesakitan yang tak akan dapat ia tahan seumur hidup.

Tidak! Dia tak akan membiarkannya!

Shinn Asuka, pria muda berusia lima belas tahun; seorang tentara ZAFT. Datang ke PLANT untuk misi negara. Dia besar dalam dendam. Shinn Asuka adalah sama dengan kesalahan masa lalu sang putra Zala. Dengan kekuatannya, dia akan menjadi objek kekeliruan paling besar dalam perang. Jika Shinn Asuka hanya bisa berjuang dengan pondasi masa lalu yang menghantuinya, maka Shinn tak akan punya masa depan.

Begitu pula bagi orang-orang yang terancam–

–layaknya Cagalli Yula Athha, Lacus Clyne, awak kapal Archangel, bangsa Orb, dan orang-orang yang memperjuangkan kemerdekaan di sisi berseberangan.

Lalu hal yang sama terulang lagi ... dan lagi.

Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi ...

Dalam gerakan kilat Athrun menginjak Shinn bertubi-tubi sebelum dia sempat melawan. Hingga cairan merah kental keluar dari mulutnya. Shinn pun meringkuk kesakitan, tapi pancaran mata Athrun sama sekali tak ada iba. Acap kali Shinn bergerak dan mengeluarkan makian disisipan deru napasnya, Athrun akan menghajarnya dengan membabi buta.

Apabila ini yang memang Takdir inginkan untuk terjadi, dan Athrun bagaikan tak bisa keluar dari lingkaran setannya, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah ia akan menghancurkannya dan membuat jalannya sendiri. Satu langkah telah Athrun Zala putuskan untuk diambil ...

Lelah akan aksinya, Athrun bangkit menghampiri di mana senjatanya disimpan. Dia mengambilnya, sebuah senjata sebagai saku dari setiap para tentara.

Sosok sang pimpinan tertinggi dewan di PLANT kemudian terbayang. Gilbert Durandal pernah berujar padanya bahwa jika seseorang yang memiliki maksud yang baik bisa saja mengambil keputusan yang salah karena orang memiliki tafsirannya masing-masing. _Benarkah?_

Athrun Zala tak memungkiri untuk yang satu ini.

Sekelumit keraguan menyerangnya kembali. Tapi sosok Shinn yang tak berdaya dan ancamannya yang mengudara lagi-lagi mengeraskan hati.

Athrun tidaklah bermain pahlawan, salahkah jika ia mencegah sebelum Shinn melawan? Menghabisi orang-orang yang ingin dia lindungi. Athrun hanya tidak bisa melihat mereka mati.

 _Tafsiran, ya?_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ...

" _Membunuh karena seseorang dibunuh. Dibunuh karena dia membunuh. Kau pikir perdamaian akan dapat dicapai dengan itu?!_ _"_

Rahang Athrun mengeras.

Jika dua tahun lalu Athrun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli, mungkin kini dia mendapatkannya walau hanya secuil. Bagi beberapa orang kedamaian akan mereka dapatkan di dalam kematian. Orang-orang yang seperti Shinn si pendendam.

" _Kaubilang hanya?! Sadarlah, Athrun Zala! Jika pertanyaan yang kaukeluarkan barusan begitu penting kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri?–"_

Shinn benar ... apa yang Athrun katakan terhadapnya, seharusnya ia tujukan pada diri Athrun sendiri. Siapa yang merasa dewa kini? Tapi satu alasan yang pasti, dia ingin membebaskan Shinn dari ikatan keluarganya yang mati. Shinn tak akan pernah tenang di sini, Shinn akan membuat orang-orang yang dikasihinya terbasmi. Lebih baik jika Shinn yang lebih dulu pergi.

Gelap ... hati Athrun telah menggelap. Suara-suara Shinn semakin terdengar jelas digendang telinganya. Memaksa menyumpal hati yang tengah berteriak. Salah dan benar semakin mengabur seiring dengan detik yang akan habis terulur.

Athrun tersenyum. Ini terlihat seperti dirinya yang lain telah muncul. Athrun Zala merasa berhasil keluar dari pintu lingkaran setan buatannya. Namun apa mau dikata, Athrun Zala justru terjatuh di kubangan dosa.

Moncong pistol terarah pada tubuh Shinn yang tergeletak, dia bahkan tak bisa berteriak. Pelatuk ditarik. Ucapan selamat tinggal kemudian, tanpa air mata yang menitik.

Dan nyawa yang hilang, selalu menjadi bayangan.

.

.

.

 _[Setelah tragedi terjadi Athrun Zala pun pergi, tak kembali pada pihak ZAFT maupun Orb apalagi Pasukan Bumi. Dia membuat dunianya sendiri, dalam tafsiran kedamaian abadi.]_

 _(end)_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Finally, dooone! Yatta!_

 _Ya ampun, jujur ya waktu dapet email dari kak **Ugya-kun Upaupa**_ _saya rada syok tapi seneng dapet sesuatu yang berbau canon :')_

 _buat kak **deelanerth**_ _maaf jika ending tak sesuai ekspektasi (serta fail karena ga nyambung orz), daaaan maaf banget seenak jidat ngedit beberapa kalimat buat disesuaikan-karena aku engga nulis uhukBLuhuk- (somehow agak khawatir juga karena takut kalau ngelanggar aturan #TAKABURC). Dan oh ya, sepertinya kita belum kenal dekat :') ufufufu, boleh kali ya kalau kapan-kapan koleb begini lagi tapi yang engga buta. hehehe_

 _Thanks buat **Erehmi,** lihat updatean fbnya jadi kegeret deh padahal aslinya matik pabe (males ngetik pake banget) :P _

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah mengadakan chelenj _**Ugya-kun Upaupa** dan **pindanglicious.** Senang sekali bisa berpartisipasi. _

_Dan untuk kalian semua yang sudah baca dan review! Thankyou!_

 _Salam_


End file.
